Ejecutor en Lima City
by nexus7
Summary: Se crea un nuevo orden mundial.El mundo esta desolado por las guerras radioactivas y el terrorismo extremo en el mundo, ello ocasionó la destrucción del mundo animal y el efecto de la lluvia ácida trae consigo la devastación.


**EJECUTOR DE LA NOCHE**

**El mundo en desastre**

El mundo a vísperas del año nuevo del 2037 tenía como problema principal que la capa de Ozono ya dejaba de existir; los poderosos rayos ultravioleta arrasaban y causaban daño a la piel humana y a todo ser viviente. Los océanos estaban contaminados, desde el 2018 cuando el terrorismo internacional había utilizado las peligrosas armas químicas y otros agentes contaminantes hídricos filtrándose en los mares y grandes lagos en muchas partes del mundo. Esta hecatombe afectó el agua tan vital para los seres humanos y los seres vivos de toda índole; trayendo consigo la acidificación en ciertas partes de los mares, proliferación de bacterias letales, terminando con la vida de muchas especies marinas especialmente los mamíferos. Los cetáceos gigantes sufrieron los estragos; sus enormes cuerpos yacían varados y pudriéndose en muchas playas del mundo. Por tanto, no existían las ballenas azules, grises y yubartas. Las Orcas fieras en su tiempo, los delfines de todo tipo y hasta los silentes narvales, así como tantos otros mamíferos acuáticos desaparecieron por completo. En consecuencia, los grandes lagos americanos y los mares asiáticos tranquilamente se podían comparar con el famoso mar muerto, carentes de toda vida útil para los propósitos de la naturaleza. No obstante, las pocas fuentes naturales que no fueron contaminadas eran escasas; otras lagunas también sufrían de a pocos los efectos contaminante.

Cuando los científicos y estudiosos descubrían nuevas fuentes de vida éstas eran cercadas por las autoridades para evitar que cualquier persona pudiera acercarse a ella. El líquido vital era valioso y estaba amenazado con agotarse; por consiguiente, la vida animal comenzó a sufrir los estragos ante la falta del agua. En la tierra, los efectos de la contaminación de hidrocarburos, vertidos químicos por manos terroristas, el uso de plaguicidas y herbicidas que en contacto con fuentes de agua comenzaron a devastar a la vida animal en el orbe. La extinción de los carnívoros encabezados por los grandes depredadores, leones africanos, tigres asiáticos, fue desastrosa, triste e irrecuperable. Los leopardos del Himalaya sobrevivían a duras penas, quizá bebiendo el agua de los deshielos, pero la escasez de herbívoros y roedores terminó con la última esperanza felina. Los mamíferos entre herbívoros y omnívoros murieron por millones en el planeta. Si antes en las escuelas se hablaba de extinción, ahora se vivía con horror la extinción a la vista de todo el mundo. Toda una catástrofe para la vida animal afectada por el mismo hombre. En pocos años, las especies y subespecies llegaban a su fin en cada bosque, selva recóndita, sábana abierta, laguna escondida y en el fondo marino inexpugnable. Un gran luto mundial se guardaba ante la desaparición de la fauna y flora silvestre. Se sumó a la lista la pérdida y desaparición de los silenciosos búhos; fue una alerta a los estudiosos, le siguieron los avestruces y enormes aves. Después, llegó el turno a los alegres papagayos en nuestra selva; la lista siguió en aumento con la enorme cantidad de especies de aves muertas en todas partes. El virus temido cumplía con su ciclo de muerte. Sin embargo, la gran sorpresa recayó en el mundo de los insectos; ellos se vieron afectados en un treinta por ciento, los genes microscópicos y cromosomas de todas las especies se habían mutado y otras terminaron eliminándose entre sí. El resto de bichos, como ya habían predicho los científicos desde décadas atrás, lograron sobrevivir y se mutaron en nuevas subespecies. Este orden de vida sobrenatural despertó la admiración de la comunidad científica global que acentuaron las investigaciones.

Tal era el panorama apocalíptico, donde la visión principal del nuevo sistema mundial impuesto, era preservar la especie humana y a los seres vivos restantes sobrevivientes a la extinción. La conservación de los recursos como el agua, la energía eléctrica alternativa: la base para la supervivencia humana, también estaba en la agenda mundial. La problemática suscitada tenía la luchar frontalmente contra la contaminación ambiental y los rayos ultravioleta provenientes de los ardientes rayos solares. El nuevo sistema mundial había creado un orden jurídico internacional; las leyes habían sido cambiadas en su totalidad y los poderes extraordinarios otorgados hacía siglos atrás a la justicia también fueron corregidos. Este orden nuevo se había impuesto a todas las sociedades y se cumplía como diere lugar: "_El mal debería ser erradicado para el perfeccionamiento de un mundo mejor",_ era la consigna.

Quien no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, sería observado y llevado a un tribunal especial destacado a manera de las antiguas Satrapías, donde jueces especiales determinaban la sentencia, quizá oportuna y ejemplar para cada persona, sin apabullar sus derechos fundamentales como individuo ante la sociedad, respondiendo por sus actos ante los jueces. Las grandes corporaciones de abogados habían sido desplazadas ante el cambio constitucional de una nueva sociedad. Ya no existían aquellos fanfarrones, de vestir impecable y otros abominables abogados que manejaban las leyes a su antojo, jugando con la justicia y haciendo del ejercicio una burla total, determinando que criminal debería salir o no. La burocracia e injusticia que antaño imperaban en las cortes de justicia del mundo, fueron extirpadas y reorganizadas por la nueva Orden de Justicia de la Global World. Los abogados de más excelencia académica y profesional, y alto grado de moral fueron los que sobrevivieron al cambio y especializados en la carrera de Psicología. Esta carrera antes dejada en segundo plano, paso a ser una carrera de gran demanda en las cortes globales para examinar el perfil y conciencia de las personas.

En tanto, los activistas e intelectuales eran monitoreados en cada lugar, o cuando se debatían entre el conglomerado de gente que reunía en las plazas o instituciones. La libre expresión de cualquier ciudadano siempre estaba a la vista del sistema y su ley imperante podía perseguirlo hasta cualquier rincón del mundo. Muchos intelectuales, estaban por demás hartos de las nuevas leyes, las persecuciones se daban en cualquier lugar. Y cuando alguien era apresado se los llevaba como reos contumaces a los juzgados conciliatorios; se les indagaba con rigor en los interrogatorios. Investigaban el tipo de pensamiento que gobernaba la mente del sospechoso. No era bien visto luchar en pro de la vida animal, la ecología, para ello estaban las Organizaciones como la National Geographic y sus dependencias, que adquirió en defensa del mundo animal consolidándose para tal fin. Si un activista y recalcitrante luchaba con conceptos equivocados, fantasiosas utopías, ideologías sin fundamento en contra de la vida humana, o búsqueda de la libertad extrema, entonces era exiliado para cumplir un castigo de meses y años según la gravedad de la falta. Los cuestionados derechos humanos ya habían sido aplastado en la segunda década del nuevo milenio; nadie supo cómo así dejo de latir los derechos fundamentales de la persona y dejarlos obsoletos, en el recuerdo vago de quienes injustamente se beneficiaron de ello. La nueva organización de la Global World, suplantó y perfeccionó las leyes y encaminó en una nueva corte de justicia, local y federal.

Si el sospechoso era acusado, debía ser enjuiciado y sentenciado y su destino sería la reclusión temporal o perpetua en las "Black Islands" o centros de reclusión de sentenciados, impuesto por la GW; interconectadas mundialmente; cuyas edificaciones fueron construidas estrictamente para toda la generación de indeseables. No había forma de conciliar o apelar el caso juzgado; las denominadas instancias superiores en la que tantas veces los acusados se sostenían para escapar de las sentencias impuestas por la justicia eran casos cerrados, sin conmutación de penas en la mayoría de los casos y echadas al olvido. Si el mundo ahora respiraba un orden de justicia superior, también lo era el nuevo crecimiento tecnológico y científico cada vez más perfeccionado. La economía acababa de salir de la nueva recesión mundial ante la escasez mundial del agua y la vegetación amenazada y escasa. La carencia de productos era tema del día. No obstante, no existía especulación, pues las vías y transporte de las mismas llegaban a cada rincón del mundo. Era delito agravado especular y lucrar con los alimentos. Todos recibían de alguna forma los beneficios del sistema económico mundial. Por otro, no existían conflictos en las fronteras, pues estas estaban unidas y segmentadas por zonas internacionales denominada Sectores. La idea caduca de la delimitación estaba desterrada del orbe. Así por ejemplo: la zona de conflictos, de aquel pasado inmediato en zonas como Siria, Líbano Israel y Palestina, era denominada Oriental Zone. Ninguna de estas ex naciones había objetado después de la rendición cuando se puso fin al conflicto de siglos. El avance tecnológico y las comunicaciones habían avanzado en una década; lo había cambiado todo. El nuevo sistema de justicia y gobernación hicieron renunciar a aquellos líderes y autoridades incompetentes y fueran parte del pasado. Un nuevo orden se había impuesto en el mundo, ahora lo llamaban Global World o Mundo Global que perseguía y enjuiciaba a los gobernantes incompetentes. Los tiranos y líderes recalcitrantes, corruptos fueron apresados y destituidos de sus gobiernos. Los cargos presidenciales y los primeros ministros, fueron reemplazados por el cargo de "líderes" con el sólo deber de servir a los estados federales, a los nuevos Sectores creados. No existía objeción, sino aceptación ante las normativas globales.

Las acciones de rebeldía en la que tantas veces el ego humana había llevado a la creación de estados terroristas o proliferación de terrorismo de estado, mafias y espionajes encubierto estaba siendo erradicado en el orden impuesto. Los terroristas químicos y piratas cibernéticos siempre eran perseguidos cruelmente; si no habían sido fusilados, eran sometidos a las rutinas de trabajo como viles condenados a perpetuidad en las ciudades - cárceles. Salvo los casos de genocidios donde no había perdón para ellos. Cualquier acusado sea en delitos comunes o de extrema repugnancia, que hubiera cometido intelectualmente, u ocasionado la muerte de más de dos personas o cientos de ellas, era ejecutado inmediatamente. Una forma de sentencia en este nuevo orden hacía que las cosas funcionaran bajo el amparo de las nuevas leyes. Si para el mundo y el derecho internacional antes esto representaba su gran temor, ahora simplemente lo asimilaba como un nuevo cambio. Parecía que una paz se respiraba en el orbe y los delitos y asesinatos habían bajado considerablemente.

Los ejércitos de cada nación habían sido disueltos y pasaron a conformar la policía del mundo, conformada por ex soldados y agentes policiales. Ello trajo consigo la erradicación de todo elemento corruptible dentro de la institución; se depuró la conciencia de los nuevos aspirantes. Los no alineados al nuevo sistema incorruptible de la policía, se les negó toda posibilidad de ser admitido si su perfil era proclive a la degradación. El nuevo cuerpo de la policía global, asumió así su papel de protector de la sociedad, presentes en todo lugar.

Bajo este cambio mundial, se crearon muchas unidades ejecutores o caza bonificaciones para la eliminación del mal y la amenaza a la ciudadanía. Unos vivían sin remordimientos por el buen oficio de liquidar personas en la que esperaban su recompensa después de cada misión; se les había lavado el cerebro en la academia policial, otros vivían acostumbrados al borde del peligro. El abismo y la muerte no les atemorizaban en modo alguno. Aumentar las ansiadas bonificaciones significaba todo para muchos ejecutores.

Y ser un ejecutor para Mallord Britez, representaba tener licencia para todo, sentir el poder de enfrentar a la vida con la fuerza de las armas y sobretodo, sentirse seguro después de haber vivido tanta violencia décadas atrás. Hacia veinte años que estaba trabajando rutinariamente persiguiendo a los indeseables que escapaban de los centros de encarcelamiento mundial: Black Islands. Una labor por lo demás angustiante, que en los últimos años, su ardor combativo decayó muchas veces en cada misión de riesgo. Él amaba su vida, aunque a veces también la había despreciado en medio del peligro; cuando por su mente venían los conflictos internos sobre la vida y la muerte. Constantemente se repetía "_¡si muero, muero! hecho esta"_ Sin embargo, cuando más pensaba en ello, nada le sucedía, por el contrario los perseguidos caían heridos y ejecutados sin misericordia. Estas acciones lo llevaron a sufrir de ansiedad. Sus enfrentamientos se volvían cosas de rutina y donde el peligro no estaba ausente. Valoraba como policía en extremo, su bienestar físico. La mutilación, o vivir en estado vegetativo después de una balacera nada favorable a sus compañeros, lo mantenían tenso y de malhumor antes de cada enfrentamiento, donde llovían las balas, roces de puñales, ataques inesperados en las cuales podía verse desfigurado, o salir mal herido, hacía que temiera por su vida. La idea de que otro podría ocupar su lugar, o descontar sus créditos, sin postular a ascensos a jurisdicciones policiales más grandes lo tenía preocupado.

Sus rentas por honorarios en el área de ejecutores aumentaban con cada misión; estas misiones en sí eran de alto riesgo, se había acostumbrado a la tarea de perseguir, matar y cobrar. Tantos años había ahorrado los frutos de su esfuerzo; para vivir en un departamento alquilado, pequeño al que había amoblado fiel a su estilo. Aunque pensaba pronto comprarse una casa grande en el sitio que siempre había soñado, frente al mar, donde las olas pudieran romper entre las rocas; allí en un balneario recóndito de las costas del Caribe que no le parecía tan lejano, pero lejos de la contaminada metrópolis de Lima City. Ese sueño sólo sería posible con sus bonos e incentivos, debidamente acreditados como trabajador de la Global Police. Sin embargo, la escasez de viviendas, condominios en zonas departamentales de la urbe, o cualquier suburbio de la Nueva América se debían a la baja demanda y pocas construcciones familiares. En un tiempo, la idea de construir casas en sitios no habitados significaba un reto acogedor, con proyecciones financieras gratificantes, ahora no se presentaba con buenas perspectivas, pues la escasez del agua mantenía un nivel de venta inmobiliaria sin precedentes en los últimos años. El mayor problema para cualquier empresa inmobiliaria era adecuar las instalaciones de agua potable de cada proyecto. Los negocios de bienes y raíces estaban estancados por excesivos costos de sus desgravámenes en las adquisiciones de inmuebles. Preferían invertir en corporaciones y fábricas donde no representaba conveniente alguno.

**El ejecutor**

La remodelada avenida Argentina en la que años atrás había funcionado la gran zona industrial con factorías, empresas manufactureras y tecnológicas cercanas al gran damero de Pizarro; áreas que en su momento se vendieron al mejor adquirente, dando paso a la expansión de enormes edificaciones departamentales, condominios cada vez más altos y de interiores estrechos. Era uno de estos departamentos, de cuarenta y ocho metros cuadrados que le había sido otorgado a Mallord como recompensa a su grado de capitán de uno de las oficinas de inteligencia de la GP. Habiendo recibido las llaves de su nuevo departamento se dirigió a su nuevo hogar. Lo primero que notó que el condominio había sido acondicionado sobre una estructura antigua parecido a un motel. No era una construcción nueva; nadie lo hubiera percatado, excepto él, que en una ocasión había entrado en este lenocinio ya desaparecido. Aún podía verse a los ebanistas por los pasillos que daban acabados a algunos departamentos. Sacó del bolsillo de su gabán la tarjeta con el número indicado de su nueva propiedad. Subió por las escaleras de escape situada al fondo de los demás departamentos. En el tercer nivel encontró su apartamento, frente a él colocó su card en el identificador abriéndose de inmediato la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y con fuerte olor a pintura látex. Las ventanas en forma de compuertas estaban herméticamente cerradas. Buscó el interruptor digital, no lo encontró. Un fuerte olor a fragancia de lavanda se desprendía del cuarto de baño, odiaba esa fragancia.

-Luz y calefacción - se encendieron los elementos. Con la luz de neón reflectiva pudo atisbar mejor el lugar. Contempló que todo era un solo ambiente. Le gustó. La idea de divisiones no funcionaba para él. Se dirigió hacia atrás, cerca las altas ventanas templadas cubiertas con persianas de tendencia oriental, que protegían de los poderosos rayos ultravioleta. Miró a su alrededor buscando una puerta de escape, _cuanto más oculta mejor_, pensó. Se encogió indagando por el botón de seguridad. Lo encontró. _"Es la salida"._ Quería estar seguro que su nuevo hogar, no tuviera un punto débil donde podía entrar un Mercer de noche y tomar su vida. Vio un librero y debajo, una alfombra. "_Debe ser la ruta bomber"_. Así se denominaba a la ruta de escape al estilo bomberos, cuando salían apresurados a una misión de apagar algún incendio. En efecto, se acercó y notó que había una compuerta debajo del tapiz que lo llevaría seguramente a una salida, tres pisos abajo. La ruta de escape estaba asegurada.

Lo siguiente era confirmar el servicio de agua era óptima en el edificio; si contaba con la presión necesaria del líquido elemental. Hacía un par de décadas que la presión del agua en todos los sistemas de agua potable de la metrópolis había bajado considerablemente. Las construcciones de inmensos condominios y factorías desfavorecían el medio ambiente ejerciendo la demanda del agua en todo el Sector 1. El agua representaba el líquido más apreciado del momento. Las bebidas energizantes estaban con altos precios; no era negocio consumirlas, salvo, quisiera uno tener el placer de disfrutarla, por su contenido altamente purificado. Su costo era como la de un trago fino en bar. Ya nadie quería los saborizantes artificiales del pasado en la que muchos se habían vuelto adictas a ellas. Las bebidas simples eran peligrosas y estaba prohibido su consumo. Por lo que las compañías de bebidas habían cambiado su forma de destilar y ofrecer al público lo mejor. En consecuencia, la Coca cola y la Pepsi y la kola Real se vieron afectadas, y su negocio de billones de dólares sufrieron por la falta del líquido elemental.

En fin, el sistema de grifería no era virtual, sino digital, que controlaba automáticamente la salida del agua. Un vaso de agua de doscientos cincuenta mililitros, una jarra de un litro cubeta de agua de un galón, o cuatro galones. Así se medía y controlaba el agua en los hogares desde hacía quince años atrás.

- Un vaso de agua de doscientos cincuenta - Pronunció Mallord estirando la mano con el vaso en el dispensador.

Bebió con placer disfrutando su primer vaso; luego se recostó en el único sofá que había en su departamento para observar todo a su entorno.

-Canal _C_ por favor - se encendió la pantalla en un plano medio de la sala. Los noticieros simplificaban la orden del día para él; no podía hacer otra cosa que ver las noticias policiales y examinar los reportes de la comandancia de la GP; ver si los ejecutores estaban haciendo las cosas correctas capturando los Mercers que estaban libres. Dichos episodios eran rutinarios e inevitables para él mismo; quería mantenerse al tanto de todo, así de simple. Mientras cambiaba, hallaba las mismas noticias sensacionalistas de siempre. Le parecía aberrante que las compañías de televisión, los canales privados fueran controlados por el sistema de la Global World desde hacía años; ofreciendo a la teleaudiencia programas puntuales de ciencia, tecnología, documentales, hechos históricos que a veces carecía de objetividad, para mostrar los avances del nuevo orden mundial para que la gente no especulara nada del cambio. Los programas basuras estaban echadas al olvido. El mundo cambiaba aceleradamente y su auge científico como su deterioro ecológico afectaba de alguna forma a cualquier persona en el mundo. Allí, frente a la pantalla; con sus ojos cansados por la fatiga, con su espíritu apagado Mallord meditaba, entretanto buscaba un canal para no aburrirse. Lista interminable de canales. "_Hora de apagar la pantalla",_ con los minutos, lucía ensimismado por los vagos recuerdos plácidos: una sonrisa, un beso y un adiós; luego, la imagen de un arma, tan fugaz que apagó sonrisa. Su mente se embotaba sin quererlo, con aquellos decrépitos recuerdos de tantas vidas violentadas. El rostro de los asesinados desfilaba con un gesto macabro después del último disparo. Sangre y horror que quería olvidarlas por completo. De nada servía las terapias avanzadas de la GP para que los ejecutores tratasen olvidar los recuerdos post traumáticos. Los delirios de persecución lo sufrían muchos, no era fácil ejercer un rol de policía dentro de la sociedad nueva. Fueron muchas las noches en que el despertaba con continuas pesadillas debido a las batallas nocturnas que terminaba en un salto violento tentando el arma bajo su cama. Los abismos oníricos bordeaban por ratos los límites de la realidad. No se sentía como un enfermo, pues su mente apabullaba todo indicio de ética y moral reemplazándolo con la mortal indiferencia, acto para lo cual había sido entrenado en la academia de inteligencia. Si bien es cierto que el bien y el mal existían en toda sociedad desde hacía siglos. Erradicar el mal que corroe los principios justos del orden impuesto hacía que el socavara sus culpas y conflictos internos. Debía silenciar sus emociones cual autómata que cumple con un deber y punto. Su espíritu no había cambiado tanto; pero añoraba el pasado inmediato antes del Gran Cambio. Su mente daba vuelta en estos pensamientos y no los podía hundir en el baúl de su mente.

"¡Ya estoy harto de toda esta mierda! La vida se me puede ir en cualquier momento, sin haber gozado de mis bonificaciones. Eso sería lo peor de todo… Esos malditos Yensol los vengo acumulando buen tiempo y aún no puedo viajar lejos y salir de todo. Este departamento en realidad es pequeño para lo que siempre he buscado. Juntaré mis bonificaciones y viajaré tan lejos que se les tornará difícil encontrarme. Podré alcanzar los bosques de Santiago City o El Salta Argentino o me refugiaré en las montañas altas de Carampoma. Bueno, lo último que podría pasarme, es que den conmigo aún en Asia Chancay. Nadie sabe nada; sin embargo, mejor es que me vean como el tipo común y corriente, huraño y rutinario al que suelen encontrarle por los bares del Queirolo o el Cordano bebiendo su agua de Seltz, esperando que me llamen para ir en busca de un Mercer desquiciado".

Alzó su brazo y alcanzó su bebida energizante. Lo bebió con rapidez y no pudo evitar que se le corriera entre sus labios carnosos; después continuó con la prueba de los equipos de audio y multimedia virtual, sintonizó con su voz la reactualizada _"Estación 88.3 FM" _de inmediato se encendió el equipo. El sonido invadió todo el lugar. "_volumen medio, sube, sube un poco más"_. La esbelta figura de la desaparecida _Amy Winehouse_ con su recordada letra _Black to the Black_ se dibujó en una imagen tridimensional en medio del living. El cuerpo translúcido de Amy estaba a la altura de sus ojos, parecía que la imagen cobraba vida propia. Sólo faltaba que le abrazará y tomara cuerpo.

-Te extraño Amy, nadie te comprendió mejor que yo - exclamó Mallord mirando con sus ojos extraviados el cielo raso de su techo.

Con las canciones en fila, desfilaron las melodías conocidas de _Barry White;_ _La melodía del amor,_ en versión remasterizada 3D, su favorita; vio aparecer a la orquesta de _Love Unlimited _con aquellas tres voluptuosas morenas con atuendos setenteros, revividas con el poder de la tecnología virtual. _"Como ha pasado el tiempo"._ Le siguieron los falsetes afiebrados: _Más que una mujer y fiebre de sábado por la noche_ de los recordados _Bee Gees_. Dichas canciones había marcado la conciencia musical de muchos y la de él. Se sentía atraído y embelesado por las baladas románticas en inglés, la música disco, el soft rock y el new age de cincuenta años atrás. Los_ soundtracks_ de la extensa filmografía también eran de su interés. No podía estar ajeno a la sensibilidad por la música, quizá esto lo mantenía con vida en cada momento difícil de su vida. Sea que estuviera un volando en un BellHuey, caminando por la ciudad, o en algún operativo; escuchaba las portentosas melodías de siempre. Acaso por ello, fue que recibió tres proyectiles. Sólo segundos de distracción, escuchando su acostumbrada música bastaron para que quedara fuera de combate la última vez, que si no hubiera sido por la aparición de otro ejecutor, el no estaría vivo. Pero, aquella vez perdió la recompensa, pero había ganado la vida. Todo por su música. Nuevamente comenzó a inundar su cerebro de las composiciones poéticas alicientes de _The Doors. _Luego, estirándose tentó con sus manos su maletín y sacó sus baquetas y comenzó a mover sus manos, marcaba el ritmo del charles y la tarola. Tenía ritmo, pero igual, se sentía un talento frustrado. Hubiera sido un gran músico de joven si se hubiera dedicado por entero a la percusión. Sólo rememoraba cuando tocaba entre amigos la batería. Contaba la dicha de haber tocado una docena de veces en los bares Barranquinos de entonces, se alegraba en poder recordarlo _"Ya pasó". _Elegir por la música no hubiera resultado provechoso con la economía del mundo afectada por la creciente recesión.

Ciertamente había elegido por lo más seguro, el conformar voluntariamente el Cuerpo de inteligencia de la GP, en el momento en que el mundo se caía a pedazos, debido a la Guerra Terminal que involucró al poderoso estado de Israel con la Liga Árabe en el convulsionado Oriente Medio. El poder de las armas y la guerra habían sumergido a los países en suspenso y en terror. Ningún país estaba a salvo; después sucedió lo que se había temido por décadas: Irán y Corea del Norte enviaron sus misiles balísticos y cruzaron las fronteras del orden, destruyendo varias ciudades de Corea del Sur, Japón y Norteamérica. El ataque fallido a Washington fue lo determinó que USA interviniera en la guerra con la brutalidad y un escarmiento sin misericordia. La comunidad Europea respondió con firmeza y parte de la antigua Latinoamérica también hizo lo mismo cerrando sus fronteras, Perú hizo lo suyo también. La otrora poderosa Rusia se mantuvo al margen de todo, ya Putin en su tiempo había debilitado todo, desmembrando aún más la ex Unión Soviética. La guerra química se desencadenó por los extremistas del oriente atacando puntos débiles a su antiguo enemigo. La guerra oculta también puso a ciudades enteras en gran peligro, sobre todo la guerra de "baja frecuencia"; los fenómenos meteorológicos aparecieron sospechosamente devastando ciudades enteras; los muertos se contaban por miles. La atmósfera fue afectada en muchos cielos del mundo con una lluvia ácida permanente. Era ineludible que uno pudiera respirar tranquilamente sin que se viera afectado por las infecciones que terminaban en la proliferación de enfermedades pulmonares, cáncer y la muerte. En cuanto al tema político, USA se había debilitado con los años, su política imperialista declinó a favor de China que estaba respaldada siempre por Rusia y la India. Inglaterra se desgastó y los países europeos se sumaron a la derrota política, las potencias ascendentes impusieron su voluntad de conformar: Una sola ley y una sola constitución en pro de la existencia humana. Como nunca la China Comunista disolvió su obsoleta política socialista y el comunismo quedó fuera, aplicaron el pacifismo inteligente de sus antecesores milenarios. Las religiones del mundo se unieron para dar paso a una religión libre sin poder alguno y electiva para cada corazón de la tierra. El Mundo Global se unificó en siete regiones continentales. Así nació la Nueva América. Israel pasó a conformar el Oriente Unificado junto con los musulmanes. Los partidos extremistas y fundamentalistas como los Sionistas, Hamas, Hezbollá, Al Qaeda y tantos otros nefastos, fueron allanados del poder y erradicados de todo el Sector Oriental. El terrorismo de Estado que antaño algunos países practicaron quedó desarraigadas por las fuerzas de ocupación de la GF o Fuerza Global. De seguro se hubiera derramado mucha sangre, sino hubiera sido por la alta tecnología para encontrar a los grupos terroristas hasta erradicarlos. Líderes ávidos de poder y malos gobernantes que habían derramado sangre fueron destituidos, sentenciados y aniquilados por la Corte Global de Justicia. Los tiranos genocidas y líderes culpables entre chechenos, musulmanes, judíos, americanos, venezolanos, serbios y de otros estados africanos, sufrieron la muerte inmediata en cámaras de la muerte. Todo gracias al perfeccionamiento de un satélite denominado K-1, que rastreaba y ubicaba a todo perseguido y culpable ante la justicia nueva. De esta forma se eliminó a los enemigos de la humanidad. Se había impuesto un orden mundial con nuevas leyes que ayudaron al desarrollo de la humanidad. _¡Justicia nueva!_ gritaban a los cuatro vientos los pueblos del mundo. Nuevos cargos, gobernaciones, estados y autoridades, con una nueva policía que se encargaría del orden y el bien común en la emergente sociedad.

Y Mallord había tomado la mejor decisión, habiéndose enlistado a tiempo en la Global Police forjó allí su carrera, que le significó su desarrollo personal y beneficios para su vida. Después de su graduación y posterior ascenso no le importó ser destacado en la unidad de ejecutores, una unidad muy cuestionada con el fin de perseguir y matar indeseables. Por eso, luego de veinte años pudo lograr que tuviera dos apartamentos en ciudades distintas, uno situado en un lugar en secreto y pocas veces visitado, el otro recién otorgado por premiación, en el que escuchaba ahora su música hasta el cansancio. Y pensando en sus recuerdos, en su vida, se durmió.

**Ser policía en Lima City**

La GP tenía sedes en todo lugar del mundo, lo conformaban compañías de ejecutores de la red de inteligencia en diversos sectores del mundo. Una principal en cada metrópolis y de allí sus derivaciones jurisdiccionales. Mallord estaba destacado en la zona sur de la Nueva América o los estados de América del Sur. Como representante de la policía global era especialista en ejecuciones, no se consideraba por ningún motivo un asesino de asesinos. Más bien, se calificaba a sí mismo como fiel cumplidor de la ley en beneficio de una sociedad justa, sin criminal alguno. Apreciaba su oficio, como si fuera el mejor empleo del mundo. Sin embargo, entendía bien que la sociedad, las personas de _buena conciencia_ lo consideraba en el fondo un caza-recompensas, amparado por la justicia y el orden imperante. Esto quizá, no le importaba al resto de sus colegas que ejercían su labor sin preocupase en absoluto, si les tildaban de viles mercenarios.

Existían los programas de la conciencia y otras las capacitaciones secretas donde se les inculcaba que la idea matar era cosa común, que la piedad humana no existía, puesto que el sufrimiento en la historia del hombre siempre había existido. Los siglos con sus cruentas guerras eran el fiel testimonio de ello. _"El dolor de una persona, no es tu dolor" _era el lema más conocido, _"soporta el dolor lo más que puedas",_ tanta doctrina policial que aprendió por soslayar la conciencia, la ética entre el bien y el mal. _"Lo bueno de ser policía en el siglo XXI es el beneficio"_ se repetía a menudo. La vida y desenvolvimiento de la nueva policía estaba sustentada por un estatus de vida distinto, en relación cuando años atrás se les cuestionaba todo, siendo los peores pagados del mundo terminaron corrompiéndose, denigrando su carrera con la misma delincuencia al que perseguían. Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerse algo al respecto; ello sucedió cuando cambiaron las leyes jurídicas, constitucionales y judiciales de la Global World. Intervinieron todo radicalmente y manteniendo la paz en cada rincón de cada Sector y Metrópolis del mundo. La carrera de abogacía y de leyes, dignas en un tiempo, decayeron y se fusionó con Leyes y Humanidades en los Centros de Estudios y universidades. Los antiguos abogados, magistrados y jueces con su respetado oficio no se les valoraban como antaño, con aquella ridícula consideración excesiva: _"Excelentísimo juez, prestigioso abogado",_ pues después de todo siempre habían estado inclinados a la corrupción, manipulación de poderes y absoluciones nefastas. No existían por tanto, leyes que respaldaran ahora su libre desempeño, sus oficios decayeron y optaron por otras competencias para asumir nuevos cargos. Las leyes habían sido observadas, sustentadas e impuestas por el Líder de Paz que había tomado la rienda del poder de la GW; ello fue posible bajo el aval de las superpotencias mundiales, e intervención de líderes pacifistas y religiosos. Los poderes militares estaban ahora sujetos bajo su mando; sin embargo, no se hacía ver él mismo como un militar y tirano, sino como un Líder humilde y ponderado que vestía sotana blanca como en el tiempo de los Helenos, rememorando los tiempos gloriosos de la Antigua Grecia. Dirigía la GW con la majestuosidad de un ser elegido para el bien de la humanidad, habiendo establecido líderes en cada uno de los continentes, así como refundar las satrapías y dividir al mundo en Sectores. Asimismo, fue quien propuso reunificar a la policía en una sola que vigilara todas las metrópolis existentes. Así nació la GP que tomó el renovó sus comandancias y destacamentos policiales, sujetos a capacitaciones de primera clase, especializaciones y pruebas que ayudaban a mejorar la vida los policías. Las comandancias de las se unieron en conjunto a las fuerzas del ejército, así se conformó una sola Fuerza Global, reorganizadas contra la lucha interna y externa, dicha Fuerza, defendería a la tierra ante cualquier amenaza existente en el Universo. Además su función primordial sería establecer un orden espacial tanto en la Luna como en Marte; consolidando la protección de las pequeñas colonias, conformada gente millonaria que había asegurado su pasaporte al espacio pocos años atrás y en la que se unieron gente preparada para la colonización.

Ahora bien, el departamento policial contra el crimen en Lima City estaba interconectado las veinticuatro horas del día, todo el año. Mallord no podía escapar ni de la misma red infinita que lo unía con otras redes internacionales del crimen. La comandancia de la Global Police, lo había hecho llamar muchas veces ordenándole retirar a los indeseables de mafias y redes ocultas en la Nueva América; acaso porque cumplía eficientemente cada misión asignada. Su intuición nunca le había fallado; tener ese olfato de cazador paciente ante la presa corralada, le valió varias medallas de plata en la unidad de ejecutores. Barría cual basura inmunda que aleja uno, a los viles asesinos, gente cruel perseguida justa o, quizá obedeciendo injustamente al sistema que ordenaba eliminarlos para finalmente llevarlos a las fosas de cadáveres de un olvidado cementerio. Ese instinto frío y calculador necesitaba a su vez de accesorios sofisticados: un lente especial infrarrojo de última generación, un buen arma automática de alta potencia, un card de múltiple identificación, tener una licencia para estar en todo lugar y sobretodo llevar un lector de microchips incorporado en su móvil con los últimos datos del perseguido, para su posterior captura y eliminación; todo ello eran factores claves para el éxito de sus misiones.

Los indeseables que lograban escapar se les llamaban Mercers; se les monitoreaba por una red espionaje satelital avanzado hasta cazarlos a toda costa, sumado a la intuición y habilidad del ejecutor para encontrar a un Mercer o asesino inteligente. A la mayoría se les consideraba portadores del MOAO, el conocido gen guerrero de la violencia, que se asociaba con la gran capacidad de manejar o explotar el grado de violencia. Por este motivo, los presos considerados de alta peligrosidad tenían que ser vigilarlos continuamente en cada actividad dentro y fuera de las Black Islands hasta el momento de su captura o muerte.

Muchos de los Mercers se mostraban inconformes y rebeldes para enfrentar los retos de la vida, y debían soportar el trabajo impuesto en prisión. Sin embargo, el anhelo de libertad representaba el eje necesario para cualquier fuga. Había asesinos confesos, otros lo fueron sin querer serlo. También estaban los delincuentes extremos y depravados, de otro lado, los intelectuales expertos en ingeniería biomecánica, redes de sistemas, otros con un grado preparación universitaria que buscaban, contrariar lo establecido, preconizar la libertad como fin primordial de la existencia. El simple hecho de que socavaran sus ideas liberales, para sí mismos, quizá justas, hacía de ellos individuos potencialmente peligrosos. El deseo vehemente de ser libres a toda costa, quizá con justa razón y vivir una vida con cierta holgura, sin tener la paridad impuesta de vivir con la austeridad cargada a sus espaldas. Dueños de una individualidad, quizá egoísta o no, hacía que la sofisticación y la paciencia fueran aliadas para cualquier escape.

Una década atrás, la Global Police disponía ya de naves y automóviles de última generación; carros turbo de múltiple tracción. La novedad se los llevaba los BellHueys carrozas aéreas dos pasajeros, concebidos a propulsión eléctrica y solar traídos desde la CEA (Confederación de Estados Americanos antes USA) que se parecían un poco al diseño a los helicópteros Apaches, solo por su forma de elevarse y forma estructural, sin ser artillados, ni contar con rotores para su impulso. Cumplían a cabalidad la interminable labor de alcanzar a los indeseables en donde estuviesen. El recientemente creado satélite K-2, podía seguir la señal y localizar rápidamente a cualquier prófugo. El ejecutor que lo buscaba recibía en su móvil la señal de alerta del poderoso rastreador espacial; luego se encendía la luz naranja: señal de advertencia y analizar las coordenadas exactas hasta encontrar y retirar al Mercer. Misión cumplida, recompensa asegurada.

La nueva sociedad y su justicia, ahora caminaba segura en favor de los habitantes. El crimen había bajado a sus niveles más bajos. No podía existir un crimen perfecto, tarde o temprano siempre se hallarían a los culpables de estar confabulando en contra del sistema. Se desbarataban las coartadas y hechos de sedición. La delincuencia común la que antes tenía amenazada a la sociedad y al borde del colapso social, estaba casi extirpada, pues se eliminaban a diario a viles indeseables en enfrentamientos eficaces. Los capturados a juicio y presidio inmediato, sin pérdida de tiempo. Por consiguiente, la erradicación de lacras de la sociedad y su eliminación en caso escaparan, era una labor titánica para las comandancias de cualquier metrópolis del orbe. Sin embargo, no era cosa común ver que un Mercer escapara y se estableciera como un ciudadano común en cualquier parte, ocultándose con argucias y sofisticadas redes, viviendo en la clandestinidad. Un escape exitoso significaba estar aglutinado de paciencia y haber estudiado la dura rutina carcelaria; muchas horas de planificación casi al milímetro, encontrar un error humano para aprovechar las circunstancias. Solamente se reportaron casos aislados de Mercers que sí habían logrado escapar del rastreo satelital por medio de una suplantación precisa, circunstancias aisladas, quizá por la deficiencia del chip de identificación en el cuerpo de reos. Se requería ser muy calculador para alcanzar el ansiado escape en cuestión de valiosos segundos. La amenaza extrema constituía porcentajes menores y controlados. Los facinerosos del pasado, después de la Guerra Terminal, estaban recluidos por cientos de miles en todas las Islas del mundo. Los familiares de los sentenciados que protestaban en las cortes de justicia, estaban controlados. Sólo tenían el derecho de obedecer la ley impuesta en el nuevo orden. Era fácil imaginarse que las pandillas centroamericanas donde antaño hicieron lo que quisieron en la otrora Norteamérica, los Gethos de Sudamérica; como aquellos antros de delincuentes de las favelas de Brasil, estaban sujetas con el rigor máximo y la fuerza del orden. No había opción de desarrollarse como delincuente común en la sociedad mundial. Quienes optaban por este camino abyecto, estaban recluidos, sentenciados a programas de extremo trabajo; si no demostraban indicio de reinserción social, se les sometía a un estricto programa de control mental en centros secretos de la GP; quizá ante esto, los malvados más radicales preferían la opción del suicidio. Hubo muchos casos de bandas y pandillas enteras que descansaban en el limbo de los suicidas "_Uno menos, cientos menos_", se pregonaba en la sociedad, el mundo se alegraba de no tener ese tipo de gente vil y asesina.

En Lima City, a corta distancia de su costa estaba la Isla San Lorenzo, una colonia de Indeseables, donde todo tipo de presos, extremistas, políticos, asesinos y violadores, cumplían penas forzadas como tareas de ensamblaje y construcción de paneles solares anti-reflex, plasmas anti Rayos UV. Otras áreas estaban asignadas con el objetivo de crear soluciones en base al uso de cloro y otros minerales anti salobres que combatían la contaminación directa del elemento líquido más costoso: el agua. Todos trabajaban, sin jornal alguno, salvo comida, descanso y conmiseración de pena si acreditaba tener conciencia de lo que había hecho en el pasado y haber probado un arrepentimiento genuino por las faltas, errores y hechos cometidos. Las penas no se reducían en años, sino en días. No era como antes, cuando se reducían en espantosas penas en dos, cinco, diez, quince años menos. Un tercio y toda esa idiotez. La máxima reducción de penas era de tres años. Se estableció que cada reo cumpliera el máximo la pena impuesta o morir en prisión. No existía otra opción. Quizá por ello, los índices de criminalidad se habían reducido considerablemente. Las condiciones de trabajos, por su parte, eran insoportables para algunos presidiarios acostumbrados al ocio y la vida fácil. La degradada generación de asaltantes, estafadores, asesinos, así como los asquerosos violadores, tratantes de mujeres y niños, que antaño desencadenó en la esclavitud sexual, estaban severamente penados, nadie sentía misericordia de ellos. Las Black Islands constituían el fin de la actividad de los proxenetas y mafiosos del sexo. Cadena perpetua sin apelación y conmutación de penas estaba reservada a estos indeseables. No existía pena de muerte para ellos salvo casos en la que hubiesen cometido homicidio premeditado. El trabajo forzado, extremo y obligado, sin paga alguna, era la única oportunidad para vivir y terminar sus días. Más que regeneración, era la esclavitud misma, un duro castigo. La GW había decidido una generación atrás sobre la vida del preso y su infierno de esclavitud aquí en la tierra. Dichos trabajos forzados, no se comparaban como en los tiempos victorianos donde les imponía injustamente cumplir las tareas hasta el cansancio físico, al desgaste espiritual, o, aquella forma de esclavitud aberrante y degenerativa impuesta por los antiguos traficantes portugueses y españoles. No, esto no era como los siglos pasados. La ley había sido modificada para que los indeseables del siglo XXI trabajasen para el mundo; creando y cumpliendo labores de preservación de la vegetación, promover el sostenimiento, conservación del agua y energía, escasez recursos biológicos, valorados como nunca en beneficio de la especie humana.

No existía para ellos descanso, solo una hora de refrigerio entre mañana y noche, dos horas de lectura o relax, cinco horas de descanso nocturno y dieciséis horas de trabajo obligatorio todos los días que estuvieran presos. Asimismo, las festividades mundiales estaban prohibidas para estos hombres sin derecho. La Comisión de Derechos Humanos en la práctica, ya no ejercía su poder de antes; había declinado en su totalidad de favorecer a la gente que había llevado una vida política corrupta, a proselitistas del terrorismo, genocidas, violadores y terroristas asesinos tan execrables que la Global World, había impuesto sus condiciones para que todos los sistemas del mundo pudieran estar unificados contra la lucha frontal y directa contra el Eje del Mal.

El Vaticano por presión de los líderes mundiales, decidieron guardar silencio. Era una instancia más, una orden religiosa sin poder alguno. El Sumo Pontífice Clemente XV no pudo mantener el mando de todas las órdenes religiosas. El cisma entre representantes Jesuitas y las órdenes secretas del imperio Vaticano asomó, retando el poder papal como en los tiempos de la Edad Oscura. El declive del catolicismo había comenzado veinte años atrás cuando Benedicto XVI había renunciado a las órdenes nefastas del Vaticano, aquello fue el principio del derrumbe de los cimientos del Catolicismo. Sin embargo, la libertad de cada religión estaba reservada en el corazón de los hombres. Ya no existía poder en la religión. Las religiones simplemente existían. Las mezquitas, templos y edificaciones conformaban ahora refugios comunes para reuniones religiosas que estaban vigiladas por el K-2. La población mundial había llegado a su clímax de enfriamiento espiritual, y la religión sea cual fuese no era algo primordial. Un nuevo Sistema Mundial se había impuesto en el mundo. Continentes unidos y cohesionados en un solo gobierno y dirigidos por el Líder de Paz y sus representantes. Algunas comunidades protestantes en secreto le tildaban: _El Tirano o La Bestia,_ y muchos de ellos empezaban a ser perseguidos también, por estar en contra de sus ordenanzas, por ende, no eran considerados simples revoltosos de lugares públicos, sino rebeldes declarados y contumaces, perseguidos en cualquier sociedad de la GW junto con aquellos que protestaban en contra de este nuevo Líder. Una nueva persecución había comenzado en el mundo como en los tiempos de Nerón o el Nazismo de Hitler, sólo que el mundo ahora aplaudía su liderato, frente a los que se alineaban al Eje del Mal. Este Líder, se imponía, siendo aceptado en el mundo como un representante justo de todos los gobiernos de la GW, había creado una codificación financiera por medio de los Moneycard, en la que cada individuo tenía derecho al uso y acumular puntos a su historial crediticio. Por tanto, la moneda en físico no existía, sino por la tarjeta que numeraba los ingresos en Yensol para la moneda en la Nueva América, el antiguo sistema del billete y la moneda, quedo obsoleta. Los moneycard financieros a manera tarjetas codificadas, regían en la banca mundial y los sistemas financieros estaban sujetos a una sola entidad de finanzas llamada la Global Bank. Esta abarcaba a toda la economía del mundo. Los millonarios eran escasos, estaba prohibido lucrar con la desgracia de la civilización y enriquecerse con los escasos recursos en el amenazado planeta tierra. Los gastos de guerra que antaño los gobiernos militares del mundo le hicieron caer en la codicia, aquellos tiempos en que la CIA había demostrado tener participación directa que derivó en los negociados sucios con los traficantes de armas poder, estaban controlados, terminando sus días en los presidios erradicados por las fuerzas poderosas de la GW.

**20 años atrás**

Mallord se preparaba para tomar su vaso de milkshake de fresa aquella tarde en que todo parecía ser un día común; contempló el sol más maravilloso que nunca pintado de naranja y tornasolado de violeta, estaba acompañado de su novia, una de las pocas que solía tener. La conoció en la famosa fiesta de promoción de la escuela militar del Leoncio Prado, pues pretendía asegurar su futuro como aspirante a cadete de la escuela policial del Perú. Ella disfrutaba su cóctel esperando que le dijeran palabras sutiles que cambiara el destino de sus vidas. Sin embargo, él estaba atento a una significativa noticia que tenía preocupado al mundo. En la pantalla HD dentro de aquel vagón emblemático que contenía el Bar, prestó atención a la noticia más terrorífica que puede escuchar cualquier ser humano_: "Últimos reportes confirman que Israel se defiende con los poderosos aviones F 24. Misiles Patriot atacan cuatro estados árabes en simultáneos: Egipto, Siria, Jordania e Irán. La comunidad internacional se ve amenazada por el ataque de Corea del Norte a su vecina Corea del Sur. Misiles continentales bombardean ciudades aliadas de USA. Hay ciudades enteras arrasadas por el bombardeo. Miles de muertos aún por confirmar. Rusia y China desean intervenir si USA ataca con su superior fuerza a los contendedores. La ONU interviene con los cascos azules…"_

-Hey estoy aquí – respondió Mónica sin entender la dimensión del problema - ¡Así es el mundo y sus idiotas que lo gobiernan!

-Uhmm, creo que no lo comprendes eso podría afectarnos y a todos también.

-Puede que sí, pero esa guerra está muy lejos de nosotros. Ya verás que todo se solucionará - le tomó de la mano mientras cogía la barbilla de Mallord ofreciéndole el sol como ofrenda- ¡mira el sol más hermoso que nunca!

Ella bombardeó con palabras acompañadas de un positivismo somero…_ "que los acontecimientos no nos llegará a nosotros...Miles de kilómetros hacen la diferencia entre una guerra cercana y una que está en los confines. Nada que preocuparse"._

Mallord sabía que la situación era seria. _"El mundo puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento y ella no lo comprende"._ No pretendía acabar la relación con ella, debía continuar con lo que había empezado. Olvidaría su sueño de ser músico baterista o bajista. _"Eso fue cosa de momento"_ se repetía acallando sus sentimientos por la música. Debió ser muy duro consigo mismo, si quería perseguir fines más serios y prometedores para su destino.

Luego acompañó a Mónica hasta su casa, en aquel volskwagen escarabajo reliquia de su madre al que valoraba tanto. Media hora manejando y todo el camino fue un caos debido al enorme tráfico en las calles. La gente se contagiaba del miedo. La difusión por los medios hacía que se detuvieran en algún negocio para ver la televisión, de la misma forma cuando USA se detenía por el ataque del _"11-S"._ Claxones y bulla espantosa por todos lados, volvía a su realidad, pensaba en su destino fugaz, como un sueño difuso de una noche que se espanta ante el albor de la mañana siguiente.

De regreso a casa, Mallord se encerró en su habitación, para continuar viendo lo sucedido. Prendió su MAC, las noticias de los portales desfilaban a su vista, revisó sus imágenes, borró comentarios y respondió emails. Esto lo mantenía ocupado una parte del tiempo después de salir de la academia. Tomaba especial interés actualizando su página musical en la que se había suscrito a un programa de estudio de composición musical vía on line. Todo estaba colgado en la red, las ventanas acoplables del Ciberespacio desfilaban ante su vista. Buscaba un pentagrama de percusión de la canción _"Chica Bomba Atómica"_ de _The Killers_. Su batería estaba instalada al costado el computador, sólo giraba en asiento y cogía las baquetas cuando seleccionaba una canción. Esta era un relax para sus días agitados. Hoy había sido uno de estos; estiró el pie izquierdo y rompió en el pedal del bombo, un sonido retumbó en la habitación. Luego un sonido seco de tarola que lo finalizó en un extraordinario redoble a lo _Dire Straits._ Así continuó hasta terminar en su clímax musical. Luego avasalló sus oídos escuchando _Do you know _de _Cartoucche_ repitiéndolo varias veces. Ya en una ocasión su compañero de banda, tecladista Renato, miembro del desaparecido Conservatorio le había hecho notar esta manía. _"Suficiente por hoy"._ No podía quitar de su mente las noticias del día y siguió buscando en el Google lo acontecido en el Medio Oriente. Podía leer en los diarios en línea, reportes que no parecían no detenerse cuya conclusión fue que la guerra había comenzado y amenazaba la existencia de la humanidad. Otra noticia saltó a su vista en voz de Glenda Umaña:

_"Acontecimientos extraños en el cielo: avistamiento de objetos voladores no identificados en cielos de México, Perú y Egipto, Irlanda y otros lugares. Dichas naves colgadas por minutos y que luego desaparecen en las alturas, cerca a los lugares mencionados lo que indica una presencia extraordinaria y un hecho sobrenatural en estos tiempos. Una señal quizá como una advertencia de que el mundo se derrumba con sus propias guerras"._

-¡Eso sí que es una señal!

Las fotografías algo difusas mostraban que verdaderamente había testigos que lograron fotografiar OVNIS, colgarlo en la red y compartirlo a cientos de miles de personas en las redes sociales. Nadie podía negar estos hechos, como décadas atrás en las cuales los gobiernos y militares del mundo negaban absurdamente todo. Por ello, estas pruebas irrefutables no parecían simples apariciones. Sólo existían. Por qué detenerse en el cielo, en momentos en que el mundo se debatía en guerra. Acaso significaba un despertar, un llamado de conciencia y reflexión al mundo para que no se autodestruyese. Cansado Mallord de leer semejantes noticias cada vez más espeluznantes, apagó su netbook. Se hastió de la música; sintió que debía guardar silencio. El mundo se caía a pedazos, era como si una serie de terremotos afectará varias países en simultáneo. Se acostó en su cama en posición fetal; se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para descansar, le vino reviviscencias a la cabeza, la desaparición de sus padres en fugaces segundos. Desde hace unos meses venía socavando la pérdida irreparable. No podía acallar el dolor existente en su alma. Lágrimas de amargura, por su ojo derecho, el izquierdo nunca derramaba nada. Sus evocaciones lo llevaron al subconsciente, a su estado de niño cuando hallándose en una cama sentía un dolor en las palmas de sus manos como si abrazara cual Cristo los dolores del mundo. Un estigma, que él no comprendía bien, (que llegando a su adolescencia desapareció por completo). Luego, su mente divagaba en los rincones de su casa; neblina por doquier, se vió a si mismo buscando en las habitaciones oscuras entre sombras y neblinas la presencia de sus padres. No los halló, por lo que se remontó levitando en las afueras de su casa. Después pies firme en tierra, un vecino comunicándole que no podía acercarse y entrar a su propia casa. Policías por doquier en la calle, apostados encima en el techo, indagando. No comprendía que sucedía. El terror se apoderó de su joven vida. Se imaginaba que era un incendio y que sus instrumentos musicales y libros se vieron quemados. Esto lo condujo a un estado de desesperación. Un policía de rostro amable le comunicaba la noticia que sus padres habían muerto asesinados por una banda de delincuentes roba casas. Luego un rostro frente a él una cara del payaso dentuso _"It"_ riéndose como vil bufón de sus pesadillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! – despertó con una voz gutural, echando a un costado la almohada cómplice de sus emanaciones oníricas. Este sueño recurrente terminaba siendo a menudo una pesadilla. Aún recodaba las palabras de un obeso policía: _"Joven, joven. Deténgase un momento. No puede pasar. Ha sucedido un hecho lamentable… déjenos tomar cartas en el asunto. En un momento difícil para usted pero debe rendir usted su manifestación. Cálmese que nosotros capturaremos a quienes hicieron esto", _

Estas palabras laceraban la herida delicada en su memoria. Ya había guardado tres meses de luto; se sentía culpable por muchas cosas; una no haberle dicho a su padre que lo amaba, no haber sido más cariñoso y efusivo con su madre. Sus pensamientos se centraron en su hermano; velar por la persona que más amaba y quedaba con vida: Fedor, al que habían internado recientemente en su centro de atención especializada. Nacido con autismo, joven de carácter tierno y apático a veces, pero dotado de una especial inteligencia; marcado por una vida disciplinada con hábitos y manías innatas debido a su síndrome, cuya dependencia y cuidado estaba por entero en manos de sus desaparecidos padres.

_¿Quién velará por él? ¿Mi tía Abdulia?_ _Ella no podría jamás. Mucha responsabilidad. Fedor está cada vez es más fuerte y sus crisis cada vez más terribles. Debatiéndose entre el llanto desconsolado. Presume que sus padres no vendrán jamás. Lo mantuve así durante un mes soportando los ataques de pánico incontrolables. Lo amo y lo extraño en su mejor momento, más dócil, sin medicación alguna. Recuerdo que cada noche mamá le acariciaba los cabellos contándole los mismos cuentos del Príncipe Feliz o el Vuelo Sin Fin... no fue mi intención internarte - _sus lágrimas lo ahogaron por un instante, guardo silencio -_ los deseos de nuestros padres serán cumplidos. Seré un oficial, seré tu porvenir y felicidad hermano. Te sacaré de allí. Mientras tanto su deber de ellos será vigilarte que no escapes, eso sí que será un problema._

Todas estas preocupaciones, grises lo mantenían así de cautivo. Silenciaría dichos temores preparándose en la escuela de oficiales de la Policía Nacional, no abandonaría del todo su pasión por la música, continuaría con las prácticas, leería de cuando en cuando y disciplinadamente las obras literarias, en especial la literatura fantástica de Borges, los cuentos de Oscar Wilde, los escritos indescifrables de Allan Poe, toda esta colección marcaban una pauta en su vida. Transcurría así la mayor parte del tiempo frente a su netbook viendo las noticias del día en el infaltable _El Comercio:_ _"La guerra ha estallado con todo. Se habla de miles de muertos en las operaciones militares en el Oriente medio. Israel está destruyendo varias ciudades del mundo árabe, a la vez que recibe bombardeos de misiles en Tel Aviv, Galilea y sitios emblemáticos. Jerusalén la antigua capital del Cristianismo ha sido destruida en parte. Hay cientos de muertos y heridos. También Corea del Norte, bombardea Seúl con un ataque furioso. Cientos de misiles de corto alcance han destruido sus objetivos. Corea del Sur su vecino enemigo se defiende heroicamente. La guerra se ha extendido en los Balcanes, pues Turquía se defiende de las provocaciones de Siria. En Estados Unidos se extiende la noticia de sospechosos desastres naturales inundaciones y poderosos huracanes en la costa este y oeste del país. Dos terremotos en Texas y California destruyeron parte de las ciudades. Por otro lado, los derrames de lluvias radioactivas provenientes de los antiguos reactores de Chernobyl y Fukushima que fueron sospechosamente atacadas en la zona de alienación y reabiertas por el ataque terrorista. Esto se atribuye a poderosos grupos extremistas de la cúpula Talibán y Al Qaeda las cuales se culpaban entre sí. Terrorismo de estado en escala nunca antes visto. Norteamérica sufre una especie de ataque sobre natural de desastres que no es otra cosa que la "Guerra de Baja Frecuencia" enviada por sus enemigos ocultos con acciones de militares y de inteligencia. La comunidad científica mundial afirma, es consecuencia de los deliberados experimentos militares; producto del proyecto científico HAARP hecho ahora realidad. Fenómenos ecológicos que devastan regiones, sin que los gobiernos del mundo puedan saber su verdadera procedencia. Dichos hechos, estremecen todos los diarios del mundo. En cuestión de días y horas, ha sucedido una hecatombe mundial, donde las fuerzas militares del mundo se preparaban para una guerra a gran escala. Rogamos a Dios que esto se detenga pronto"._ Cambio de fuente a CNN en español; vió por las imágenes al anciano presidente Alan García que cumplía con su deber de informar que el país no entraría en ningún conflicto externo y que se mantendría al margen de todo; afirmando su compromiso por la paz. Orden de inmovilización en toda la frontera peruana y la ayuda inmediata para evitar la desgracia de los peruanos en el exterior. Se impondría un toque de queda en Lima y Provincias para evitar los saqueos y el caos social. El gobierno había decretado una pausa en los poderes del estado. Pues el temor de la población hacia que se mantuvieren trabajando en horarios irregulares ante el brote de violencia y la inestabilidad en el orden económico ante el alza de los alimentos. Sucedía como en los tiempos de su desastroso primer gobierno.

-Tres gobiernos y el pueblo no ha aprendido la lección - dijo Mallord dejando a un lado su netbook. Quiso encender su equipo RCA para escuchar la música que podía silenciar las desgracias del mundo. Asumió que debía prepararse, acaso presagiando el destino final del mundo. _¡Que horrible paranoia!_ Uno podía estar vivo y al día siguiente poder estar muerto por la locura de la guerra, más a pesar de ello, trataba de no olvidar su aspiración y deber personal para consigo mismo.

Apenas había almorzado ese día su acostumbrado spaguetti de carne. Pensó en comprar víveres y guardar algunos cientos de dólares en caso sucediere lo peor. Salió con su atuendo deportivo Adidas, en uno de sus bolsillo sobresalía su gas pimienta como un prominente miembro erecto, sólo que este disparaba gas letal ante cualquier señal peligro en las calles. Tuvo la sensación de sentirse como un hombre responsable, algo mayor que debiera hacer las compras de la semana, en parte algo ridículo por su edad. Detestaba ir solo, pero sus amigos cercanos estaban igualmente en su misma situación, con una fiebre generalizada de conseguir abastecimientos por todas partes antes de un posible saqueo, o acompañando a sus padres a los supermercados.

Visitó el Wong chileno cercano a su casa de Barranco, pues existían contados supermercados que tuvieran la bandera peruana. Conseguiría lo que pudiese. Estacionó su VW escarabajo. Busco entre los almacenes los bidones de litros de agua gasificada. Cargó la canasta con enlatados de atunes, javas de huevos, bolsas grandes de arroz, fruta seca los dátiles, fideos, lácteos enlatados, café y hierbas, azúcar, avenas, harinas. Lleno para ellos tres carros grandes de víveres. Enormes filas en el supermercado, los compradores pugnaban por adquirir todo a la vez. En los exteriores de cada supermercado amenazaba con desbordarse. Los policías estaban delegados en todos los negocios y comercios de la capital. Existían rumores de saqueo y reyertas. Mallord demoró frente al mostrador, pago los gastos en efectivo en caja. Casi no le permitieron que llevase todo lo comprado avalado por sus vales de compra, sólo porque era por un comprador frecuente y conocido una de las cajeras, fue que facturaron rápidamente su pedido. Tuvo suerte. Acomodó como nunca toda la compra en el pequeño auto rojo y el capote delantero, y salió rumbo a casa. _"Me sintió aliviado de tener todo a la mano", _había tránsito excesivo de personas en las desaparecidas calles del antiguo Barranco. _¡Cómo avanzaron esos horrendos condominios!_ Esperaría unas semanas, y buscaría a su hermano, de ser posible lo traería consigo si las cosas se pusiesen de mal en peor. Luego compraría más productos; además reforzaría la seguridad en las puertas de la casa. Había guerra en el mundo no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no vendría lo mejor. La situación no estaba ni siquiera para salir y tomarse un _Capuccino _por el _Hawai _en Miraflores, o comerse unas suculentas parrilladas Surcanas. Los restaurantes comenzaron a lucir vacíos en su mayoría, los precios volaban demasiado alto para cualquier bolsillo limeño, sobrepasando así los niveles controlados de la inflación. La especulación se había apoderado de las calles, los mercados y las bodegas; los grandes almacenes no sacaban a la venta sus productos por temor algún saqueo que no pudiera contenerse. El toque de queda solo aseguraba la calma por las noches. En el mundo no había un sitio seguro donde no se hablase de guerras y catástrofes. No se respiraban los minutos como antes y nadie sabía cuánto duraría todo esto.

Una semana después, salió apresuradamente con ruta a la academia policial, por fin podía presentar sus papeles para enlistarse en lo que siempre soñado de niño: ser un policía, perteneciente al cuerpo de inteligencia. La desolada noche anterior por las terribles noticias mundiales perturbaban a todos; ya en el autobús escuchó el temor de los pasajeros que comentaban a su modo los acontecimientos de la guerra. Una palabra que incomodó su mente fue cuando una mujer dijo que el mundo se acabaría de pronto, que todos tenían que rezar y buscar Dios. Sus palabras le causaron cierta cólera interna ante el terror de quienes la escuchaban.

-Ultimo paradero quién baja? –escupió con sus palabras el cobrador del microbús.

Bajó tan rápido como pudo. Rebuscando entre sus bolsillos de su casaca si tenía sus documentos en orden. Frente a él, la puerta principal de la oficina de reclutamiento. A unos metros un policía militar solicitaba tener los documentos en la mano. Todo en regla. Caminó hacia una larga fila de jóvenes que estaban en la misma situación que la suya, aburridos y tensos, como quien espera el pasaje de ida de sus vidas. Un cabo, flaco con apariencia de matoncito de barrio, revisaba los documentos nuevamente a los recién enfilados. El nerviosismo era evidente en los rostros lozanos de ingenuos que pretendían esconder sus temores cual niños que se hacen hombres. Se retrasó la fila a causa del desorden de jóvenes aglomerados. El cabito repartía palazos en las piernas de los que se atrasaban en avanzar. Dos horas, y Mallord estaba aburrido, sin entablar palabras con sus similares. Llegó su turno, el sargento que inscribía lo invitó a sentarse al costado de su horrendo escritorio de metal.

-¿Nombres y apellidos completos?

-Mallord Britez Albujar.

-¿Mayor? ¿Así es tu nombre?

-Así es señor, pero se pronuncia "Meilord".

- Okay ¿Edad?

-18 años

-¿Ocupación?

-Músico y estudiante

-¿Cómo qué músico? ¿qué carajo significa eso?

-Toco la batería señor.

-Bueno aquí tocaras el bombo a lo mucho.

Acto seguido el sargento maldecía por la tardanza; la fila de aspirantes avanzaba lentamente. Le pregunto quién estaba afuera de servicio con los jóvenes. Mallord respondió que un cabo atrasaba a la fila.

-Sabe Mallord, usted anotó aquí que sus padres están muertos. Quien responderá entonces por usted.

-Yo mismo señor, ya cumplí los 18 años. Tengo las firmas de ellos autorizando en vida mi decisión de ser oficial.

El sargento despachó a Mallord sin siquiera mirarlo y llamó al cabo en cuestión para reprimirle por su inoportuna acción de atrasar la espera. Momentos después el cabo que no ocultaba su cólera buscó al civil que lo había echado a su superior; lo encontró cerca a la puerta principal, sentado en la acera esperando su turno para salir del recinto policial. Le dio una patada con su pesada bota golpeando el trasero y parte del cóccix de Mallord que devolvió la mirada al agresor; decidió no responder mordiéndose su orgullo y evitando la vana confrontación, pues había cerca otros policías militares. Nadie dijo nada; pues siendo una zona militar era tierra de nadie.

-¿Qué pasa allí carajo? Gritó un oficial que vió la agresión.

Tres meses después Mallord ingresó a la recién creada y reorganizada Global Police en el mundo, después de la Guerra Terminal; se vengó del cabito devolviéndole dos tremendas patadas en presencia de sus compañeros en un baño del cuartel de la GP. Nadie dijo nada, asunto zanjado. También con mucho dolor, internó definitivamente a su hermano Fedor en el Centro de Apoyo Especial; lo visitaría cada tres meses cuando se encontraba de licencia por unos días. En adelante evitaría pensar en él para silenciar su conciencia y con la meta firme de ser policía en la nueva sociedad.

**En algún lugar de Celaya**

Estar en consonancia con el mar era imprescindible para Anne Margaret que contemplaba el inconmensurable océano cada mañana. Se distraía con cada ola que rompía con fuerza entre las rocas de su balneario tantas visitado de Veracruz. Su vida estaba ligada a ese poder infinito del océano, cuya esencia estaba marcada por el agua, según le recordaba su abuela incontables veces. La inconsistencia de su ser, debido a la dualidad de su carácter, a veces incomprensible, extremadamente alegre y apacible cuando jugaba y estaba de buenos ánimos, otras veces ensimismada y distante. Era proclive a tener crisis existenciales desde niña, preguntándose su propósito en esta vida que veía cambiar rápidamente.

Cuando sola en casa, en su habitación, o en el campo jugando entre los árboles y pequeños bosques que rodeaban su casa, percibía sin quererlo, los fenómenos sobrenaturales: apariciones y señales que no entendía. Intentaba a veces huir de ese don que le sumía en temor y asombro; pues perdía su inocencia de perseguir los juegos infantiles tan normales para una niña de su edad y reemplazándoles por la curiosidad de ver más allá de sus sentidos. Así aprendió a desarrollar su habilidad para comunicarse. Una vez que un alma establecía contacto, se abría puerta. Eran espíritus que divagaban entre este mundo y el más allá, buscando un portal que los llevará hacia otro mundo de paz. Y ella representaba ese canal en la que solía llevarse un susto. Quizá por ello, su abuela prefería hablarle en secreto compartiendo experiencias propias. "_Aquel don que viene de familia no puede perderse, sino cultivarse con el tiempo. Tener este poder extrasensorial es un don que no lo puede tener cualquiera…_" fueron palabras que siempre escuchó en boca. Nunca comprendió que le sucedía en su niñez y pubertad, el porqué de aquellas experiencias, apariciones de almas sufrientes buscando alcanzar su liberación. Recordaba cuando de niños, junto a su hermano; camino a la fábrica La Aurora, su padre se detuvo para unos negocios y los dejo a solas un momento. Mientras jugaban cerca a un arroyuelo encontraron un vasito que iba a la deriva por la corriente. La pequeña Anne Margaret detuvo el vasito, para su asombro y temor percibió que el interior había un dedo humano y sintiendo la esencia de la persona, dejó que lo encontrado viajase a la deriva, huyendo de su don que lo seguía quizá a todos lados. Aquel hecho macabro y anecdótico, hizo que ella bloqueara cualquier circunstancia que le causara desasosiego en su alma. Con su abuela ya finada por una enfermedad del corazón, impresionada de lo que sucedía en el planeta; cuando el odio del mundo destruyó ciudades enteras con sus guerras continentales. Un año de zozobra antes que pudiera el mundo recuperarse de la hecatombe y continuar con el orden de las cosas. Estos acontecimientos marcaron la conciencia de Anne Margaret que a sus doce años en plena adolescencia, fue perdiendo paulatinamente su don. Sus padres notaban que ella volvía a ser una adolescente normal y se alegraron por ella. No más preocupaciones y visitas al psicólogo. Apenas podía percibir la esencia de la persona que conocía; su habilidad de captar las complejas señales, situaciones y símbolos inconexos las había perdido por completo. Ella crecía, empezaba a madurar, afianzar su amistad con las personas que conocía. Brotaba como una flor joven con la brillantez de suafablepersonalidad y belleza. Con esta exquisita adolescencia demostraba ser coherente con lo que había pasado; nunca olvidaría lo que sus ojos vieron. Acallaría lo revoltoso del mundo con el arte. Amaba la danza y el ballet. Siendo una amante del baile, lo practicó diariamente, formándola como toda una bailarina. Le significo recompensas y satisfacciones. Después vinieron las múltiples presentaciones escolares y de la academia; entró por el ámbito profesional incursionando en plataformas serias. Su futuro estaba asegurado. Los aplausos y la admiración del público la llevaron a emerger como una artista joven de proyección. Sin embargo, detuvo su vocación de bailarina después de cinco años ininterrumpidos. Decidió estudiar la carrera psicología asegurando así, un oficio que le diera un logro más a su vida. Sus padres la apoyaron cuando tomó esta decisión de la misma forma cuando decidió apostar por el ballet. La dejaron ser una profesional, la consideraban una artista. Estuvieron contentos con lo que ella emprendía.

Al final de su graduación, siendo ya una mujer desenvuelta, manifestaba su solidaridad ayudando a las personas, qué mejor que aconsejando, asesorando a las instituciones a inicios de su carrera, practicando en centros especializados de ayuda social que la hicieron crecer como Psicóloga. Asimiló así su rol en la nueva sociedad, la llevó a conocer personas en reuniones de trabajo. De cuando en cuando, visitaba los espectáculos culturales, nunca dejaría de alimentar su alma con la esencia el arte que llevaba dentro. Conocer personajes importantes avocados a la pintura, literatura y la poesía. Prefería mantener el perfil bajo, escapando de lo farandulesco y lo mediático. De esa forma conoció gente de la diplomacia y jóvenes ascendentes del nuevo orden. Este roce con la sociedad de la GW, la llevó a conocer a un empresario un tipo bueno, sagaz en los negocios; que atrajo el espíritu cándido de Anne Margaret hasta lograr conquistarla, El enamoramiento no se hizo esperar, los preparativos de la boda marcaron la pauta en la relación con el candor obnubilado de quienes se aman. Luego, un matrimonio feliz con el entusiasmo de los primeros meses cuando uno afianza la relación con la convivencia. Su vida había cambiado por completo, vivía como en los cuentos de amor, con la felicidad de su embarazo hasta el nacimiento de su hija, una alegría completa. Qué más podía pedir al destino cuando las dichas estuvieron siempre presentes. Mientras su hija crecía, se habían puesto de acuerdo Anne Margaret no trabajaría, el esposo asumiría todo sin complicarse la vida. Al cabo de dos años extraño su carrera de psicología, deseaba retomar y especializarse y a la vez proyectando su rol como esposa trabajadora. Decidió establecer su consultorio en su casa, allí en un espacio empezó las consultas psicológicas, atendía a su entorno distrital. Le resultaba difícil poder sentirse complacida del todo. Todos habían comentado que le iba de maravillas según transcurrían sus días; una mañana recibió una carta, en cuyo contenido su futuro se le presentaba favorable. Una compañía de ballet muy respetada en el medio artístico la convocó para empezar los ensayos; asegurándole un contrato promisorio y remunerado. Evocó los mejores momentos de su vida entre bailes, luces, viajes, vestuarios maravillosos, candilejas y auditorios atestados de público. Fue así como empezó nuevamente su vida de artista. Esto lleno su vida por completo. Se puso en buena forma, retomando las prácticas y los ejercicios de rigor para empezar con buen pie y mantener su nivel de antes. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los meses, las ausencias en el hogar afectaron su relación. Se iniciaron las peleas conyugales, su esposo no aprobaba en absoluto su carrera como bailarina profesional de ballet. Quería una esposa dueña y señora de su hogar, que no trabajase, ni desarrollase nada con referencia al arte y sobre todo que se ausentara de casa. Los grandes sacrificios en pos de su vocación por el baile se hicieron mella, la convivencia llegó a límites insospechados. Siempre se había preguntado por qué su esposo no la había acompañado a alguna de sus presentaciones; eventos elegantes, fastuosos en teatros, auditorios inmensos atestado de gran público, en el cual todos deseaban tomarse fotografías y posar con la artista que admiraban por sus dotes de talento y belleza. Los celos desmesurados, las continuas discusiones se acrecentaron, quizá porque ella mantenía su vida artística por encima de todo. Tampoco significó que ella abandonara el hogar y dejara los quehaceres domésticos, sino más bien, le absorbían horas extras, tiempo clave para su desarrollo profesional. Qué difícil es para un artista no tener un compañero de parecida vocación, o por lo menos, que su pareja comparta susueño como la fantasía y sueño de uno.

Las discusiones se volvieron violentas, en la que los agravios psicológicos y físicos fueron casi a diario. Los empujones se volvieron jaloneos, luego golpes en la cara y cuerpo. Amenazas cobardes hasta afectar por entero su vida. Ahora bien, lo financiero no le preocupaba, quizá hizo notar a su esposo que trabajar en un oficio regular, detendría sus celos y atropellos a su persona. No fue así y tampoco le importo, la relación se había enfriado. Anne Margaret comenzó a meditar en el asunto día y noche sobre la decisión que tomaría en la brevedad. Sintiéndose muchas veces agotada, sin energías para continuar con la vida rutinaria; los quehaceres del hogar no le satisfacían siquiera emocionalmente. Atendía a Katrina lo mejor que podía, llevándola a la escuela o volviendo de ella. Pasando ratos agradables, llevándola al cine una vez por semana, saliendo de compras al mercado, fingiendo que le gustaba comprar, o en su defecto, delegaba a la niñera a llenar la canasta para la semana. No le resulta lo mismo enviarla, los gustos y la elección de un producto que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, la ponía de malhumor. Realizaba las transacciones bancarias, esperando largas filas y el tiempo desvaneciéndose sin tener que entregarse a los ensayos de baile. Tarea detestable los asuntos domésticos competía en grado mayor a su vocación por el arte. Ordenaba los papeles, documentos y otras gestiones caseras, cuya responsabilidad recaía en ella. _"lo engorroso cuando no aceptan las simples cartas poder". _Luego por la noche, esperar la llegada de un esposo que podía mostrarse irritable. Porcualquier cosa lo encendía en ira si ella no hacía las cosas su gusto, prefería que su esposa hiciera la faena del hogar antes que verla holgada de tiempo, despreocupada de las responsabilidades. Surgían las discusiones por esta forma de atadura. Las golpizas se volvieron cosa común y las visitas de los policías a veces caían en denuncias inconsistentes, porque Anne Margaret cedía por causa de mantener las apariencias.

Una noche despertó tirada en el piso de su habitación con rastro de sangre seca en la cara. Menos mal que la alfombra había apaciguado en parte su caída; pero el ocre del color había sido teñido en sangre. No percibió que había transcurrido una hora del incidente cuyo motivo principal había sido haber llegado a la una de la mañana después de haber ido entre amigas a un evento de ballet donde se presentaban sus antiguas compañeras de la compañía de ballet. Sus párpados lucían aún hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas después de una noche afiebrada. Una acalorada discusión terminó en una serie improperios; un puntapié en el estómago, y varias bofetadas que le partió el labio superior, toda una golpiza por parte de su ofuscado esposo. Prefirió esconder su pena acostada en la afelpada alfombra, quizá para que no fuese golpeada más. No era la primera vez que sufría maltrato físico, también los reiterados insultos proferidos por celos descarrilados, propios de la cobardía, pero esto había rebalsado los límites. Después de reponer sus fuerzas, decidió ir apresuradamente al cuarto de baño a ducharse para despojarse de las huellas y marcas en su suave piel. Un baño de florecimiento con aromáticas rosas amarillas, sus favoritas, quizá amortiguarían los golpes del odio. Atrás quedaron los años alegres y soñadores del noviazgo, los meses de experimentar con pasión los primeros días de matrimonio. Eso sí que era vivir sin preocupaciones, hasta que con el paso de los años se volvieron trabajo y monotonía.

Meditó aquella noche de la golpiza y sobre su futuro inmediato. Temblaba de temor acostada en su cama. Cómo podía revertir su destino. Recordó sus grandes momentos cuando tenía ese poder, el don maravilloso de encontrar respuestas dentro de su profunda alma, con aquellas señales: palabras códigos, imágenes que le habían venido como antes en los sueños de pubertad. _"Una señal tan solo"_.

Por la mañana, siendo un día tranquilo, caluroso y a la vez opaco por la lluvia ácida que cubría los cielos de Veracruz, Anne Margaret tomó su desayuno con Katrina, estaba tranquila por el sueño que le había sido revelado durante la noche. Su mente brillaba con nostalgia, como aceptando un destino impuesto. Una imagen le había sido revelada: Soñó que recibía una carta desde muy lejos. Espero por la mañana de ese día y por la tarde del día siguiente, y nada. La espera se volvió infructuosa, acaso uno de sus defectos la impaciencia, que devoraba su mente por empezar con una idea apresurada, crear un plan nuevo para preparar un proyecto diferente. Allí mientras revisaba las tareas escolares de su niña y se divertía frente al notebook sintió el timbre de la puerta. Bajo inmediatamente las escaleras. No esperaba a nadie, ni a sus padres. Minutos antes había parlado con alguna de sus amigas italianas. Abrió la puerta y frente a sus ojos la figura casi extinta en estos tiempos, un cartero, en cuyo maletín de cuero desvencijado por el tiempo, le entregaba una carta grande. Un enorme sobre blanco con sellos postales provenientes de Lima City. Antigua capital de Perú. Ella más que amable con quien le traía buenas nuevas, le sirvió una bebida energizante. Después, en presencia del viejo cartero no pudo contener su emoción y con las manos temblorosas rompió la bolsa que contenía la misiva. Una lágrima se desprendió como rocío hacia sus mejillas, percibiendo lo salado de su esencia lagrimal. Era una invitación para participar en un programa especializado en el Centro de Apoyo Especial de Lima. Esa fue la misiva y señal que había esperado durante tiempo, entendió que su vocación también era la de compartir con quienes le necesitaban. Aquella noche enfocó su mente en su vocación desplazada, a la que nunca había renunciado, pues siempre vivía actualizada suscribiéndose a especializaciones virtuales, ofreciendo sus impresiones vía la internet. Quizá, aquí estaba la respuesta ante la demanda de una señal del Destino. Ejercería y retomaría su rol en psicología. Hacía tres años que había dejado de atender las consultas en centros de conducta y sanatorios. Renunciaría por algún tiempo a su sueño de ser bailarina. Como ella bien decía: _"Lo dejare en pausa"._ Ahora, laboraría en cualquier institución, reacondicionaría después una oficina en su casa, atendería a las personas en crisis, con el riesgo que podían dejarle también huellas en su alma, se cuidaría de ello. Anteriormente había llevado cursos especializados en psiquiatría, carrera que tanto le gustaba, por haber tenido experiencias tempranas en su vida. Los problemas de la conciencia humana la podían haber devastado, pero siempre tendría que lidiar con los problemas internos de un alma afectada; personas que tuviesen crisis oscuras, proclives a la depresión y al suicidio. Tendría que mantener la fuerza de su espíritu para poder superar sus dificultades. Logró imponer su voluntad, llegando a una tregua con su esposo. Emprendió ese viaje por unos meses cumpliendo con su trabajo, llevando sus experiencias a los talleres en Lima City. Sus dotes de bailarina también le rindieron frutos trabajando en consonancia con lo que amaba. Fue su compartir diario con los niños y especialistas.

Tuvo que sanar para sanarse. Dar para recibir. Ofreciendo amor para recibir amor. De esta forma demostró que podía trabajar. Una forma de terapia, para complacerse, desarrollarse y desprenderse del acoso severo de su esposo, y sobre todo probar que podía recuperarse mental y emocionalmente.

**Escape en San Lorenzo**

Una vez más, Mallord se encontraba en su apartamento sentado frente a su ultrabook, y chequeando su phoneberry Podía considerarse que era un adicto controlado a su móvil y un amante del Facebook, pues siempre se mantenía al tanto con las noticias on line. A un lado de su estudio, se encendía un pequeño equipo tornamesa a su sola voz, un programa de audio daba lectura a su antigua colección de LP`S. Le había costado mucho poder conservar esta herencia de su padre y guardarla en varios formatos, en cajas laminadas para que no se perdieran en el tiempo.

_"A tientas de Duncan Dhu",_ dijo en voz pausada, dos segundos y el ambiente se inundó con una estereofonía potente. La escuchó hasta repetirla, tenía esa odiosa costumbre de repetir una canción vez tras vez - _Repítela tres veces mientras trabajo_, después _OMD Souvenir_. Así controlaba sus exquisitos pedidos musicales y cuando no, ordenaba al controlador virtual que buscase información sobre, archivos de Mercers prófugos y otros casos policíacos de rutina. Una vez conseguido el file completo, se dirigía a la escena del crimen, lugares de capturas; recogiendo cada detalle que hubiera pasado desapercibido. Hallar evidencias de sangre huellas y cabellos. El ADN y las huellas podían ser evitados por los Mercers y ocultados con guantes siliconados. Pese a todo ello, la clave del éxito para encontrarlos, era el diminuto microchip colocado en la sien derecha de todos los presidiarios de las Black Islands. Nadie sabía que llevaban una lámina imperceptible con toda la información de su vida. La única referencia de la "data" fue el dispositivo que a manera de empadronamiento global se había realizado cinco años atrás: un dispositivo en la mano derecha, mediante cirugía simple y ambulatoria en clínicas estatales de cada metrópolis. Era la identificación global para todos los ciudadanos del mundo. No obstante, esto no alcanzaba a los Indeseables, pues el registro de éstos era diferente. Apenas pisaban las Black Islands, se les colocaba un grillete en la mano para su seguimiento en pantalla, en la cabeza detrás de la oreja, se les incrustaba un dispositivo casi imperceptible a la vista para que fueran identificados de las dos formas. A ello se añadía sesiones terapéuticas de recuperación mental en pequeños grupos de recién llegados. Dichas sesiones consistía una especie de lavado de cerebro por inducción al cambio de personalidad. Se les llevaba al campo hipnotismo en áreas restringidas con entrada restringida para los reos para poder contener cualquier imprevisto de un escape. Muchos de internos ofrecieron resistencia al principio. Otros murieron en las sesiones de cambio de la conducta; todos estaban obligados a alinearse con el programa, reducidos por la fuerza sin que pudieran recordar el porqué de la terapia. Muy pocos habían logrado engañar al polígrafo, disimulando un sometimiento de la personalidad, obedeciendo los dictados del especialista. Después pasaba

n por el área de recuperación mental, que era un área de relax para olvidar las terapias, haciéndoles creer que fueron inducidos al cambio de actitud y amortiguando su stress por encarcelamiento. Programas cuestionados, soterrados bajo la apariencia de apoyo a la conducta del presidiario. Los que realmente salieron ilesos y no cayeron en aquellas lagunas mentales fueron los que tenían un coeficiente alto de inteligencia. Sin embargo, ningún preso declaró abiertamente que había sobrevivido a la terapia y que mantenía sus plenas facultades, más bien, mantenían un círculo cerrado, que no compartía abiertamente las debilidades de los demás y mantenían el hermetismo de su experiencia salvo con aquellos que se hubieran identificado con sus síntomas para que no les creyesen locos, disonantes con las leyes del presidio. Tomaron la valentía de fingir que habían entrado al método de la terapia, mostrando consonancia y sometimiento a la seguridad interna para no tener represalias, ni castigos severos. Un secreto bien guardado entre indeseables que buscaban algún día encontrar su libertad por el descuido del sistema, o de un celador que pudiera incapacitar los sistemas de seguridad. Asimismo, huir de una Black Island significaba una muerte segura, ser cazado como quien caza una presa. Muy pocos ejecutores advertían al Mercer que se rindiera y que bajase las armas. No se arriesgaban preferían dispararles a matar o malherirlos de muerte, para luego obtener las bonificaciones. Las estadísticas marcaban cifras positivas en la captura de los Mercers. Apenas algunos habían alcanzado la metrópolis. Todo era cuestión de horas o días; nunca semanas. Un escapista podía sentirse seguro al principio habiendo llegado a buen recaudo, subiendo una lancha, quizá haciéndose pasar por un lugareño, o un transeúnte despreocupado, pues una huida complicada significaba el rastreo del satélite K-2 identificando el IP del Mercer descargando la alerta naranja. Todo dependía de la capacidad del escapista de desembarazarse de este identificador; debía ser muy sensitivo, hábil para burlar los radares en los hangares de las estaciones y aeropuertos para cruzar libremente las fronteras. En muchos casos los Mercer acababan haciéndose laceraciones en los brazos o tobillos tratando de ganar tiempo tratando de hallar el dispositivo infiltrado en sus cuerpos. Muchas fronteras lucían lápidas en las carreteras, donde una vez fue el punto final donde un Mercer había acabado su vida, en manos del ejecutor con el poder de su arma

Esa noche en particular, su Ultrabook anunciaba en una ventana: _"Escape de película: hoy jueves a mediodía seis Mercers huyeron de Black Island San Lorenzo, más informe en breve_…" Mallord, se puso a indagar más por otras fuentes y luego de dos minutos_._ Su Phoneberry timbró y escuchó la voz del coronel Turza.

-¿Estas conectado Mallord?

-Lo estoy.

-Ha llegado reportes oficiales de Mercers que andan sueltos en varios sectores del mundo y el sector nuestro también.

-¿Escaparon de San Lorenzo cierto?

-Sí te envié un mensaje antes, pero quería reconfirmar todo…

Bueno, ahora tienes una nueva misión. Son Mercers que desprendieron sus grilletes al momento del escape. Hay dos policías muertos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevan de ventaja?

-Media hora. Sucedió a las 01200 horas. En este momento hay redadas en el Callao Zone. A lo mejor están cruzando Lima City con dirección a un terrapuerto. Hay alerta en todo el Sector - País.

-¿Cómo escaparon?

-Lo más probable es que se camuflaron. Un error humano… Bueno, tú los encontrarás y los eliminarás. Me contarás los detalles una vez que caigan en tus manos – Pronunció Turza con su voz áspera y ronca de tanto fumar puros.

-Esto nunca ha sucedido antes –afirmó Mallord mientras encendía su cigarrillo mentolado -Siempre hay una primera vez viejo.

-¿Data de los prófugos? – indagando el historial de estos prófugos.

-Toma nota: Johan López, Angie Medina y Demian Thays. Vamos con el primero: él es un ex músico, especializado en diseños e Informática de la desaparecida Apple, la otra: ex capitán de Inteligencia de la ex Interpol. El tercero Demian, lo conoces bien, es un vil asesino el que te saco la mierda una vez…¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-No exagere coronel. Era él o yo, así de simple.

-Recuerdo que se aprovechó de ti cuando decidiste no matarlo en aquella Sinagoga conocida de Church of Faith. No lo perdones esta vez, sino puede que te descuente a ti ¡ja! Sí lo sé bien el tipo es más que peligroso –espetó el coronel (Así de bromista y sarcástico podía ser Turza con cualquiera de sus subalternos). Río y añadió:

-La cuarta persona, iba ser exculpada dentro de poco. Al parecer lo arruinó. Hubo un sonado caso aquí en Lima ¿recuerdas? aquella extranjera mexicana que destapo los sesos a su marido pegalón. El informe dice que desapareció con los indeseables, es considerada una fugitiva. Su nombre: Anne Margaret Florter, se sabe que perteneció al programa de psiquiatría en la Ciudad Azteca, representó una compañía de ballet como coreógrafa, su hoja está marcada en rojo como una rebelde y activista política. Desde hace poco apoyaba el departamento de enfermos psiquiátricos con lo que se ganó la condescendencia de la dirección de las Black Islands de nuestro sector. Algunos que la conocen no pueden creer que ella haya huido, por lo que se presume también que pudiera está secuestrada. Pero la duda surge porque al no estar habida, ni habiendo dejados señales de rastreo es considerada una posible fugitiva, por ende peligrosa. Hay otros dos indeseables que responden a dos apelativos como Loco David y Made in Usa, pero me que estarán reconfirmando a la brevedad.

-¿Entonces puede que el número de Mercers vaya aumento? –intuyó Mallord.

-No, sólo son seis pinches jodidos; y ya se corroboró con los datos de San Lorenzo – sentenció Turza.

Ciertamente, la huida como cualquier escape de prisión no había sido tan fácil. El factor humano y la suerte determinan muchas veces que el escapista sea un genio del oportunismo. Ocurrió como suele suceder en el cambio de guardia. Aquellos segundos se cuentan como oro para cualquiera que pretenda un escape hacia su libertad. Un descuido, un atraso en el abrir y cerrar de las puertas; ir al baño en el momento no indicado. La seducción como arma de distracción que una mujer puede usar hacia un elemento de seguridad y el asunto se viene en caída. Angie contaba con un cinismo tal, que podía conseguir favores de ex compañeros, o contactos dentro de la prisión. Siendo que había sido ex policía siempre fingía ser víctima del sistema, que la justicia había apresurado su condena hasta llevarla a ser considerada una mujer con desordenes emocionales; no estar a la defensiva cuando se le castigaba. Obedecía cada disciplina por simple conveniencia y por su fortaleza física. Pretendía quedar bien con todos, pero muy en el fondo contenía sus ansias de libertad y su rabia contenida. Supo sobrevivir en silencio a las terapias de conducta; fingía que no recordaba nada de nada. De esta forma había captado la atención de un agente que buscaba contacto carnal con ella; ya en varias ocasiones entabló contacto visual, sonrisas alimentadas de sensualidad que invitaba a la compasión de su admirador. Un beso en el momento esperado; el cambio de guardia retrasó los candados de seguridad, un inoportuno ataque diarreico a uno de los guardias de seguridad que llevó a otro, esperar más de lo necesario en la entrega de las llaves. Una reunión de agentes en un ambiente contiguo. Presidiarios descansando, otros laborando en las obligaciones diarias, siendo vigilados con los ojos de un lince frente a su presa. Cansancio extremos propio de largas amanecidas. Un clip, un alfiler instrumento tan preciado desde los tiempos en que se le inventaron. Salvación de muchos que no sueñan con el botín, sino con la libertad. La decisión perfecta en el momento exacto, todo ello cuenta en la balanza. Luego, una puerta enrejada se abre, frente a la vista, nadie. Eso es todo, si sabe que cada persona cual pieza de ajedrez, se encuentra en el casillero equivocado donde el veloz alfil acomete con la rabia contenida después de que el player ha perdido mucho tiempo en la partida diaria. Tantos intentos y al fin Demian percibió que todos estaban desencajados en lugares que no correspondía estar en el tiempo del _Game_. Una compuerta semi abierta hizo que tomará la iniciativa de introducirse de un área a otra. Asestó un golpe certero en la cabeza de un agente al que redujo fácilmente cuando se acercó a su celda. No derramo sangre, pero sumo la lista de otra muerte en su haber. Se cuidaba de la pena de muerte inmediata, pero esto ya no le importaba pues la adrenalina corría como un torrente incontrolable. La complicidad era sinónimo de ayuda. Viró sus ojos a otro ambiente y ordenó a Johan que abriera también su celda. Lo hizo con el mismo método, sí que el ensayo les había funcionado. No había marcha en retroceso. Angie también movió su pieza a la perfección destrozando la yugular del ingenuo peón con una diminuta hoja de afeitar que supo camuflar en un pliegue de su blusa naranja. Ese color naranja de presidio que tanto odiaba. Ahora estaba atenta a los movimientos de los demás guardias que cambiaban de turno. Había varios internos que sirvieron de distracción en los segundos que siguieron al reducir a los agentes en medio de la tarde en que el sol también cómplice negaba su brillo solar. Dos presos también se unieron al escape. El clip, la llave maestra funcionaba desde hacía tiempo, nadie había violado la compuerta hasta ahora. Existe un tiempo para cada cosa, ellos lo sabían y la paciencia de meses, esperando que una voz les dijera el momento oportuno del escape. Esa voz fue el gesto fruncido de Demian que ordenó a otros dos camaradas que tomaran el ambiente donde las cámaras de seguridad funcionaban casi sin apagarse. Las imágenes se colocaron en modo repetitivo. En una oficina, un guardia escoltaba a una presa que definía su rol con uno de los jefes de la prisión. Demian redujo a dos agentes con el gas paralizante de unos de los caídos. Inmediatamente buscaron la ruta de escape por el sistema de ventilación, su pasaporte de escape, el cual planificaron usar durante meses. A rastras se deslizaron todos, menos Johan. Parecía que esperaba dar el encuentro a un preso. Fingía que estaba en su celda, donde percibió que los guardias empezaban a percatarse de movimientos extraños. En el patio de descanso unos presos comenzaron a distraer la atención. Johan esperaba que una compañera del otro pabellón, terminase su reunión con el alcaide y saliese de la oficina y que pasase cerca de las compuertas de ventilación, la invitaría a escapar. Ella no tardó en venir y sin darse cuenta sirvió de cómplice indirecta. Johan redujo al guardia con la ayuda de otro preso que se unió al ataque. El silencio de la presidiaria, atemorizada, quizá por el hecho de verlos castigados con brutalidad. Los minutos interminables en los interiores hizo que Demian regresara e introdujera casi a la fuerza a todos. La reyerta comenzó generalizarse cuando otros internos se desbordaban desde sus celdas y vociferaban en los pasillos. Algunos disparos se escucharon desde los interiores de los conductos. El calor era insoportable, por la estrechez y los movimientos de los seis escapistas. Subieron a un elevador y llegaron a una zona alta de maquinarias donde se repartía la electrificación por el recinto de la prisión. Nadie mejor que Demian que mantenerlos en calma. Vieron una ruta de escape que daba hacia los exteriores. Subieron a un carruaje donde se eliminaba los desmontajes del área y que cruzaba con un sistema de rieles. El sendero aunque tortuoso solo llevaba hacia los muros, en los límites de la famosa Black Island. Los disparos en los interiores no cesaban. De pronto, se vieron atrapados a veinte metros de altura. Faltaba unir las cadenas que jalasen el elevador y que los condujera hasta el otro extremo. Demian el más osado optó por ser el primero en saltar felinamente y coger la cadena de metal que separaba una de otra. Johan convenció a los compañeros a llegar hasta el próximo elevador. Fue así que ensamblaron la cadena con los carruajes, llevando a los escapistas hacia el otro conducto. Los guardias de seguridad no vieron ni sintieron nada extraño. La orden de reprensión estaba en los interiores. En conclusión, cuatro guardias fueron sometidos; se contaban ocho muertos en total, entre supervisores y presos que se sumaron a la reyerta. Un yate de turistas secuestrado, sus ocupantes tomados de rehenes y después abandonados a la deriva en un islote. En menos de media hora seis presos habían alcanzado su libertad y se convirtieron en Mercers.

Mallord guardaba silencio, en tanto esperaba la orden de Turza, le pareció atractivo el historial de los Mercers, se prepararía para cazarlos. Nuevamente la atronadora voz:

-Ve de inmediato al Callao Zone, allí establecerás contacto. ¡Fuera!

Mallord sin perder más el tiempo; se dirigió en su Bellhuey; aterrizó en la base del Real Felipe GP, iniciaría la investigación desde los posibles puntos de llegada a tierra después de que lo sucedido. No visitaría la Black Island, lugar del escape pues era innecesario. Debía hallar un punto débil. "_Han tomado de rehenes a turistas de un yate que hacía turismo cerca de San Lorenzo ese era el punto de partida. Una vez que llegaron a tierra posiblemente se mudaron de ropa y se hicieron pasar por los mismos extranjeros que venían a recrearse con un deporte marino. No les habrá sido difícil que se abrieran paso en el puerto, frente a los policías que comenzaban a inspeccionar las barcazas de los pescadores. De seguro, tomaron un camino diferente para no levantar sospechas; yendo al Museo Naval, o entrando en un restaurant para comer un piqueo porteño, sea caminando hasta el paradero cercano de los taxis drivers, o conseguir documentación falsa". _

Estando en el exclusivo club Regatas de La Punta, le vino los recuerdos de amores pasados por este lugar. La plaza matriz seguía igualmente hermosa con su iglesia católica y sus parroquianos en sus asuntos domésticos. Caminando por el malecón de la punta, interrogó a algunos timoneles si habían visto algún movimiento extraño y sospechoso de pasajeros. Indagó en estación de veleros, yates o moto acuática.

-¡Nada señor! - respondió un vigía de la Marina Global – Ya sabemos sobre el escape de San Lorenzo pero no pasó nada por aquí.

-Todo se sabe hoy en día verdad – respondió Mallord.

-Así es señor.

El tiempo corría a pasos agigantados y visitó las guaridas sórdidas del viejo Callao. El asunto estribaba en aquel aglomerado laberinto de casas de maderas pintadas de colores apastelados, que lindaban con las recientes construcciones ultramodernas de las calles porteñas. Tarea difícil pero no imposible, entendiendo que quizá algún Mercer pudiera visitar de paso la zona roja de los papeleos falsos.

Media hora antes, un Mercer decidió tomar un rumbo diferente; en la que habiendo llegado a la orilla de un club pesquero, tomó contacto con un timonel de cabellos aceitosos y canos, empobrecido por el mar, vestigio de tiempos antiguos; le ofrece una cajetilla de cigarrillos, robado a uno de los guardias de seguridad y le pide que le saque de inmediato al barrio porteño, pues aduce que fue robado y que la redada que se escucha es en busca de los supuestos agresores. La coartada puede que no sea creíble, sin embargo dos caja de cigarrillos sella el silencio del viejo adicto a la nicotina._ "Los viejos tiempos se reviven en manos de un desconocido y de buena apariencia"._ Fue así que Johan se dirige al barrio de Puerto Nuevo, buscando con insistencia una vivienda de color rosa de madera desvencijada por la brisa y el ácido que produce la atmósfera_. "Allí, en la esquina, a la derecha, al final de la calle, da usted con la casa…"_ Llega y contempla a su alrededor que la vecindad yace en el muladar de quienes se inyectan la preciada droga, pobres estibadores del puerto respirando sus fracasos de siglos. El numero indicado al costado de la puerta entreabierta, de color verde oscuro carcomido por las termitas y deterioradas por la humedad. Una voz lo invita a pasar .El prófugo cuyo uniforme de reo ya no luce el color naranja, color impropio de la Black Island, sino que trae polo, short tipo camuflaje, sandalias parecidas a las patas de elefante y unos lentes semi claros _Bollé _robados en la huida. Con el temor latente en el corazón se acerca a un escritorio; las sombras diseccionan la figura de un hombre ocultando su identidad, indaga su aspecto, cual víbora que con su lengua bífida huele a su presa si es comible o no.

Una voz enronquecida por el licor y la droga invita al visitante a que tome asiento.

-Estoy mejor de pie. Gracias.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito un card verde para mí y unos amigos para llegar sin problemas al Sector 3.

-Sólo vendo billetes de lotería nacionales y de afuera - respondió la persona cuya sombra cortada por las persianas intentaba despistar al intruso – también… tengo unas revistas de comics antiguos – el anfitrión se da cuenta que está en busca de documentos y visados que lo lleven hacia otros Sectores, pero desconfía.

-Lo sé bien; pero…- Johan recordó como una instantánea fotográfica, que estando en prisión un falsificador le habló de los nuevos códigos de la mafia y la falsificación. Debe hablar en términos de coleccionista de comics y solicitar con precisión lo que deseaba que le consiguiesen.

-Pídeme otra vez; y te la consigo así de rápido – chasqueo los dedos horriblemente - ¿entiendes lo que digo? Empecemos de nuevo…

-Necesito la última edición impresa de cuatro Linternas verdes.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo Man. Paga primero aquí, pero lo recogerás en Las Malvinas.

-Sí, eso mismo. Cuatro ediciones de éste superhéroe.

-No serás un maldito cabrón de esos policías de mierda ¿verdad? – replicó levantándose de su asiento y mostrando sus boca desdentada y los ojos de un feroz falsificador.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. Puede que no me veas más, pues soy uno de los seis que huyeron de San Lorenzo.

El hampón ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras, analizó las palabras enfáticas y duras del Mercer, se le paralizó al el ritmo cardíaco y se le bajo el sudor en su frente grasosa. Eso sí que era creíble y heroico y midió sus palabras.

-Okay, descuida, te creo.

-Aquí está el dinero. Sólo deseo que usted cumpla con la entrega hoy mismo.

-Sí que lo tendrá señor - escribió un dato -Ve a esta tienda y recógelos en media hora –entregó una tarjeta con errores ortográficos que se leía: _"Malvinaz zone, pazaje 8 numero 25, contacto, Jakbull"_

Continuará…

y emprendió la persecución de los Mercer.


End file.
